Issue 161
Issue 161 is the one-hundred and sixty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 27: The Whisperer War. It was published on December 7, 2016. Plot Lydia continues to fight off the Whisperers. Inside the house, Sophia lifts Hershel out of his crib just as Maggie and Carl arrive. Maggie tells them to leave, but Carl insists they go and he will make sure the house is clear despite Maggie's resistance. Carl evacuates the house and helps Johnny carry an unconscious Brianna. Part of the house explodes behind them and Carl is knocked to the ground. Johnny continues to get his mother to safety as Carl falls unconscious. Maggie, Sophia and Hershel run outside where Dante is fighting off the herd. Sophia shoots a Whisperer in the head. A Whisperer accuses Lydia of being a traitor and she tells him she doesn't want to live like an animal before killing him. A worried Sophia asks Brianna about Carl's whereabouts, and she tells her that he helped her and Johnny out before apologizing. Aaron throws Carl from a window and jumps out after him. Dr Carson arrives and starts trying to resuscitate Carl as Aaron and the rest of the Hilltop residents continue to battle the Whisperers. Carl wakes up as Maggie declares they have won. Beta is struggling to walk but refuses help. Meanwhile, Rick is questioning Heath and Vincent on what happened with the Saviors. At the Kingdom, Brian alerts William that a herd have attacked the Hilltop. William tells him to gather up everyone he can. Connie has been bit and insists someone amputate her hand. Kelly and Yumiko are reluctant, so Magna offers to do it. Dwight scolds Negan for crying over Lucille when a woman has lost her hand. Negan tells him he will never understand why Lucille meant so much to him. Laura asks Dwight what their plan is, and Dwight says at sunup they will go home as Beta and the Whisperers watch from a distance. Beta tells them they must return to camp and end this. Eugene has loaded a cart with bullets to take back to Alexandria. A resident tells him he should wait until the morning and asks if he's willing to risk his life for a bunch of bullets. Eugene argues that the bullets are the only thing of value they are contributing to the war while others are dying to keep them safe. Rick tells Andrea when she is watching for the Whisperers in the bell tower to also watch for the Saviors. Andrea asks if things are that bad, to which Rick replies they might be and all they can do is be prepared. Tara arrives back at the Sanctuary and leaves the horse with John so she can talk to Sherry. Tara tells her they wouldn't take the horse and she is worried that she doesn't know how well they are faring against the Whisperers. Sherry tells Tara that they are going to win as that's what Rick Grimes does. And when the war is over and they are weak, that is when they will take over whatever is left. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Johnny *Dwight *Negan *Tara *John *Sherry *Alex *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Hershel Greene *Dante *Lydia *Vincent *Laura *Beta *William *Brian *Hilltop Colony residents *The Whisperers Deaths *At least 1 unnamed Whisperer Trivia *First appearance of Brian. *First mention of Martin. *Last appearance of Harlan Carson. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Johnny. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Alex. (Unknown) *Robert Kirkman has promised in Issue 160's Letter Hacks that they will do something they haven't done in a long time this issue. This is referring to the amputation of surviving a zombie bite. *Sherry, while plotting with Tara to overthrow Rick, mockingly quotes the line "I believe in Rick Grimes," originally spoken by Maggie during All Out War. Goofs/Errors *Taylor's ethnicity is changed to Caucasian-American from African-American. It is still unknown whether this is the same character or simply a different "Taylor". References Category:Media and Merchandise